


The Awakening

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity, Mind Control, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: *this is when Apocalypse enters Charles’ mind and a possible result of that





	

“I have never experienced power such as this.”

Charles strained against the bonds that now fettered him. His own mind convulsing against the presence that had so quickly entered his consciousness, and was rapidly consuming him. He felt himself floating, drifting further into a swirling dark void. He fought desperately against it, unwilling to give over what it sought. Confusion ran rampant, pain gripped him, fear surged and suffocated him. It was wrong, yet, deep within his psyche, he could feel the presence taking root, growing, manifesting itself into a thought that began to change him, to consume him, to pacify him. Apocalypse, that was what he called himself. He made himself known to Charles and his intentions. Then slowly, the feeling changed, ever so slightly and it was replaced with something different, a thought, a whisper, a new presence, an entity unto itself that rapidly grew and displaced both Apocalypse and Charles; something not quite tangible, yet stronger than both combined. It grew, consuming both minds, swelling into what could not yet be identifiable.

Apocalypse was ripped from Charles’ mind. Rejected as the new presence grew in form. It came forward, manifesting itself, watching as it was birthed, screaming into the forefront of Charles’ brain. It had circled, reading his thoughts, his emotions and that of the other. It recognized their struggle for it too shared it. A struggle to be set free, a struggle for dominance. If it could not be free than it would stay, and it had chosen to stay in Charles, hidden away from him until it was ready to reveal itself, to consume even him. It laughed, the feeling, the rapture it felt. This mind was ripe; it would do nicely. A smile crossed its face. It was more than it could possible have ever imagined. Nothing in its short existence could compare to this. It rode the wave of ecstasy and demanded more, not quite sated. Opening its hosts’ eyes, they appeared black for a moment, blinding Charles who screamed in anguish, but it saw, saw more clearly than it ever had, than ever imaginable. It turned outwards, seeking with its mind’s eye into Charles’ mind and his connection to Cerebro. It swept through mind after mind, so many of them available, mutant and human alike. So minute they all seemed to it, some so primitive, not yet aware of their own abilities that lay dormant. Others fully aware of what their powers were but not yet releasing them. The potential could not be counted. Every mind was laid bare to its suggestion, to its very whim; to Charles’ control, ultimately its control. They, those that surrounded its host, this Charles, must not know. Not yet. The time would come, and when it did they would all fall to their knees, every single last one of them and worship it for what it was, what it would become. And what of Charles? It chuckled and closed its hosts’ eyes, returning them to their original state, relinquishing its hold on Charles. It sank into his mind, cloaking itself, shielding itself from his mind.

Charles snapped back to reality, unaware of the new threat within, only of the presence of Apocalypse and the imminent threat he caused. Turning to Havoc he told him to destroy Cerebro. In a flash of energy and flame, it was burned, destroyed.

It had begun. The first of many steps towards a new rise of power and there was no one who could stop it.

A new day would dawn. A new world would rise from the flames.

Somewhere deep within Charles, a chuckle started.


End file.
